Cosmo Entelecheia
Cosmo Entelecheia ("Perfect World") is a secret society created by the Mage of the Beginning, gathering the main villains of the manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi, also featured in its sequel UQ Holder. It was almost wiped out twenty years before the start of the series by the Ala Rubra (Red Wing), a team of extremely powerful mages led by the legendary Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. However several surviving members led by the series' central antagonist Fate Averruncus attempt once again to enact their goal; to erase the Mundus Magicus (Magical World). Background Cosmo Entelecheia was created on the Mundus Magicus, an alternate dimension populated by mages, magical hybrids and mythological creatures, whose base in space is the planet Mars. Its founder and leader is known as the Life-Maker or the Mage of the Beginning, creator of the Mundus Magicus. Twenty years before the start of the series, the secret society infiltrated the spheres of influence of Megalomesembria and the Hellas Empire, the two major political forces of the Mundus Magicus, and the kingdom of Vespertatia, said to be the origin of this world. Then, they orchestrated the gruesome global conflict remembered as the Great Mage War. They intended to use it as a cover to kidnap Asuna the "Imperial Princess of Twilight", princess of Vespertatia, and use her power to cancel magic to erase the entire Mundus Magicus. It was ultimately revealed that the Mundus Magicus is doomed to collapse, for the magic sustaining it is depleting. This would erase the magical creatures (who exist through magic) from existence and cast the human population on the actual planet Mars where life is not possible. This is why Cosmo Entelecheia tries to erase it and relocate its population into the actual "Cosmo Entelecheia" from which it is named: an edenic alternate reality where everyone is living the happiest possible life. However, the secret society acted in a really sinister way, causing the death of countless of the people that they intend to "save". Eventually, Arika, the first princess of Vespertatia, and Theodora, the third princess of the Hellas Empire, recruited the Ala Rubra to end the war. They discovered proofs of the secret society’s plot, but only to be labelled as traitors by Primum (the first) Averruncus, who killed and impersonated one of the most influential senators of Megalomesembria. The Ala Rubra then led their own war against Cosmo Entelecheia and ultimately stormed into their gloomy hideout, the Gravekeeper's Palace. All of its generals were defeated by the Ala Rubra, Nagi Springfield dealing with Primum Averruncus himself. As everything seemed finished, the Mage of the Beginning personally entered the fray, blasting away the entire Ala Alba in a tremendous onslaught of magic. Nagi refused to give up and managed to defeat the archmage with the help of his master Filius Zect, who crumbled into dust right after the battle. Yet, this was not enough to cancel the ritual to rewrite the Mundus Magicus, which was eventually contained and cancelled by the entire float of warships from every country. After the war, troubles remained. Some of the magic-cancelling power used in the rewriting ritual spread over the world and destroyed the kingdom of Vespertatia, which was built on islands floating in the sky, making each island which fall to the ground. The Ala Rubra took with them both Arika (who was used as a scapegoat and sentenced to death) and Asuna away from the political intrigues of the Mundus Magicus, and dedicated the two following decades in tracking down the remaining members of Cosmo Entelecheia, helped by the magical population. Four years later, the Mage of the Beginning returned using Filius Zect as a vessel and gave life to Secundum Averruncus, and later to Tertium Averruncus (who would rename himself "Fate"), four years after, giving a new start to what was left of her secret society. Secundum, Tertium and their followers travelled all around the Mundus Magicus to places wrecked by conflicts, sending survivors to the “Cosmo Entelecheia”. They faced Nagi's group once again, only to suffer another defeat, in spite of their careful teamwork. Ten years before the start of the series, Cosmo Entelecheia and Ala Rubra fought once again in the city of Istanbul. Not much is known about this battle, but since then Nagi went missing and the Mage of the Beginning was sealed away. The very last members then decided to play dead and disappear; waiting for the day they would be able to enact their leader's plan at last. The Mage of the Beginning/The Life-Maker﻿ The supreme leader of Cosmo Entelecheia and creator of the Mundus Magicus; nothing is known about her origins, her true purpose and even her real name. The Mage of the Beginning seems to be of divine origin, which could explain her unfathomable level of power. She is not only eternal but she can resurrect whenever she is destroyed by using her victor as a vessel. Besides, she is the progenitor of the royal family of Vespertatia, making her the hero's distant ancestor. Members in Negima! Both those who fought during the Great Mage War and were killed; and the present-day survivors who oppose the series' protagonists. The Averruncus Series Averruncus is the name given to a construct-mage created by the Mage of the Beginning to be her right-hand-man and mightiest fighter. Each one of them wields total control over an element, its derivate forms (Water and ice, Earth and sand, Wind and lightning) and the spells based on it. They are named with the Latin word for their order of creation (Primum the first, Secundum the second, Tertium the third, and so on and so forth). Each Averruncus unit is an extremely powerful mage, supremely proficient in Eastern and Western forms of magic and martial arts. Two or more can coexist at the same time, with the oldest one as the leader, and inherit the memories and experiences of the deceased ones. Primum was an Averruncus of Earth, calm and collected but scornful, sarcastic, murderous and cruel, who shared Fate's admiration for strong enemies but did not respect them as much as Fate does. He served as the Life-Maker's right-hand-man during the Great Mage War until his demise during the final battle. Secundum was an Averruncus of Wind, callous, loud-mouthed, falsely polite, prone to anger, extremely overconfident and somewhat bratty, who fulfilled his duty with much enthusiasm. He got killed by Fate as he was about to send a young girl, whom Fate had befriended previously, to the “Cosmo Entelecheia”. Both were resurrected when the Mage of the Beginning awoke. Tertium, the current Averruncus, is a child-like Averruncus of Earth, who goes by the name "Fate" and serves as the central antagonist and the foremost rival of the hero for most of the series. Quartum, (the Averruncus of Fire) Quintum, (the Averruncus of Wind) and Sextum (the - female - Averruncus of Water) are three child-like units awoken to fight the Ala Alba (White Wing), the team formed by Negi Springfield (the ten-year-old child prodigy, son of Nagi, primary protagonist of the series and head teacher of a class of female, middle-school Japanese students). Quartum has a vicious, aggressive, battle-loving and sadistic temper. He can conjure flaming javelins, immense flaming swords, and swarms of exploding fire-wasps, or summon a gigantic Fire Demon. Quintum appears as calm, emotionless and duty-driven like Fate, but very proud and condescending. He can paralyse people with lightning, hurl lighting blasts or lighting-infused spears of variable size and can turn into lightning to boost his speed. Sextum is quiet, mild-spoken and polite but ruthless. She can heal people and fights by encasing her victims into watery cubes in which they eventually drown and which she can freeze, seemingly not bothering with needless destruction. The Adad and Atur Series The Mage of the Beginning also gave life to three other series of Construct Mages: the Adad series of the element of Water/ice, the Atur series of the element of Fire, and a third, yet-unnamed series of the elements of Wind/lighting. They are much weaker than the Averruncus series but immensely powerful nonetheless, being able to cast the most devastating spells of their element, or huge elemental onslaughts, without much effort. They serve as the current Averruncus' assistants and bodyguards. Their appearance vastly differs from one to another, as those seen during the Great Mage War looked like long-haired, humanoid males, while those who served under Secundum looked like half-human girls. Oddly enough, the Atur are named after Japanese numbers. After the Great Mage War, the Mage of the Beginning only reincarnated the Adad and Atur series: Septemdecim (the seventeenth) Adad and Nii (the second) Atur. Their link with the previous ones is not stated but can be guessed, as Nii Atur is the second of her series and holds a fierce grudge against Jack Rakan, the absurdly powerful warrior of the Ala Rubra who defeated the previous Fire-wielder during the War. They were all destroyed but the Mage of the Beginning resurrected them upon awakening. Dynamis The third-in-command and main strategist of Cosmo Entelecheia, Dynamis (perhaps an incorrect romanization of Dunamis) is a humanoid dark mage, likely another of the Life-Maker’s constructs. The flashbacks show him taking part in the final battle by Primum's side, engaging a fight against Albireo Imma, a member of the Ala Rubra who masters Gravity Magic. Dynamis considers himself a "failed general who has lived beyond his years". Despite being an honourable villain, he is arguably the most malevolent of the present-day Cosmo Entelecheia, as he has no qualms about sacrificing people (and even himself) and holds a staunch grudge against the Ala Rubra. He refers to Fate by his real name "Tertium" and even though the Averruncus units are his superiors, he and Fate seem more equals than anything else. He seems to regard the Averruncus series as an asset for Cosmo Entelecheia, and Quartum, Quintum and Sextum are clearly obeying him. Also, he speaks in an old fashioned way, saying things such as "Of this I approve" or "Thou art dangerous". An immensely powerful mage in his own right, Dynamis is the most proficient practitioner of Shadow Magic featured in the entire series. He can create shadow, shaping it and making it solid at will (even his clothing is made of shadow), hurl countless spear-like shadowy projectiles, whose trajectory he controls or which he can fuse into a gigantic one, seal people in a sphere of shadow which he reduces to crush them into dust, create Shadow Creatures with limited sentience that are bound to his will, or a huge and powerful demon-like Shadow Creature linked to him. He usually fights by hurling gigantic shadowy-spears, by trapping people into shadowy spheres and (most often) by shaping shadows as tentacles or huge hands wielding equally big weapons. When he fights to his maximum, he transforms his shadow-clothing into a battle outfit with two immense additional arms, which he can duplicate to about twenty. He is also able to warp through space to teleport or warp his attacks to strike from unpredictable sides. Finally, he is protected by the mandala-pentagram barrier which the Mage of the Beginning devised. the Master of the Grave The most mysterious member of Fate's group: the Master of the Grave, also translated as Lord of the Crypts, a short sized woman with ageless features that make her seem much younger than she really is. It was the Master of the Grave who destroyed the Gate ports between the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vetus, and who called forth Poyo Rainyday in the Grave keeper’s Palace during the first stage of the Ala Alba's assault. She is ultimately revealed to be Asuna's (and probably Arika's) mother, whose husband was a puppet of Cosmo Entelecheia during the War. Her final fate is unknown. Fate's Pactio Partners Five of the sixty-two orphans whom Fate rescued and sheltered; they harbour a never-ending gratitude for him and are completely devoted to him. These five chose to fight by his side, joining the ranks of (the remnants of) Cosmo Entelecheia. They are all humanoid girls who made a Pactio with Fate (a special contract that binds them to him and grant each one of them a special magical artifact). It must be noted that the name they use is a codename linked to either their power or their artifact. Homura The girl in the front of the picture; a female fire-spirit whose codename means "Flame", she has the power to control fire and to set anything or anyone ablaze with a mere glance and her artifact has yet to be revealed. She and Shiori managed to capture Asuna while Negi was fighting against Fate. Homura has a fierce, aggressive temper and seems scornful towards others, but in fact resents those who could live the happy life she was deprived of. Under her fire-spirit form, she is surrounded with flames and as such cannot be touched without protection or immunity. Shiori The first girl on the left of the picture; a quiet and shy Mind-Reader girl able read the deepest thoughts and memories at contact, whose codename means "Bookmark" and whose true name was revealed to be Luna. She and her older sister met Fate after he suffered from a core failure and took care of him. Fate took her under his wing after their village was burned to the ground and her sister sent to the "Cosmo Entelecheia" by Secundum after being assaulted by war criminals. Her artifact is a bewitched bookmark which enables her to use a special shape-shifting spell devised by Primum Averruncus during the War. By kissing someone on the mouth she can channel her target's appearance, characteristics and personality into her bookmark, which she can then use to transform into a perfect doppelganger, to the point of believing herself to be the real one and sharing her target's affects. Shiori impersonated Asuna after her kidnapping and infiltrated the Ala Alba, posing as Negi's real partner so that they would not doubt anything, while trying to prevent them from knowing to much about their goals. Negi eventually discovered the truth thanks to Jack Rakan. Knowing about the upcoming collapse of the Mundus Magicus, Negi talked with Shiori and managed to gain her trust by telling her about his plan to prevent said collapse. During the Ala Alba assault on the Gravekeeper's Palace, Shiori guides the group and provides them information about Cosmo Entelecheia. Shirabe The last girl on the left of the picture; Shirabe is a dryad whose codename means "Melody" and whose true name is Brigitte, who was saved by Fate while her entire kind was driven to near extinction by human hunters due to the huge monetary value of their horns. She is apparently the oldest of Fate's Pactio partners and seems to be the highest-ranked and the most powerful. She is a very calm and serious, but also sarcastic and slightly haughty girl who takes her missions and responsibilities very seriously. Shirabe is a talented violinist whose artifact is a violin that produces sound waves powerful enough to reduce an entire stone tower into dust. She can emit several sound waves at the same time to strike from several sides and given that sound cannot be seen, this is extremely difficult to dodge. As a Dryad she can also create tree trunks and vines that erupt from the ground (or from her back to form wings-like structure) which she manipulates at will. When Fate's partners were tasked to prevent Negi's allies to interrupt their "negotiations", Shirabe dealt with Chisame, Nodoka and Haruna, three of Negi's partners, only to be foiled by Negi's half-wolfman friend Kotaro Inugami. Later, she assisted Fate in the ritual to erase the Mundus Magicus. She got knocked out by the laser attack but she later woke up and proceeded to bring Asuna back to the altar, holding her own against all of Negi’s remaining allies. Koyomi The first girl on the right of the picture; Koyomi is a shy and easily embarrassed half-human half-cat-life beast girl, whose codename means "Calendar". She wields a powerful hourglass-artifact that enables her to control Time, by stopping it, slowing or accelerating its course and probably more. In her beast form, she moves at very high speed and can rebound on walls. She is partnered with Tamaki and together they are able to trap anyone in an alternate dimension, regardless of their power. When Fate's partners were tasked to impede Nagi's allies, Koyomi and Tamaki were tasked to deal with Jack Rakan. Knowing full-well that they were no match for him in a regular fight, they trapped him into their dimension but he utterly humiliated them and managed to destroy it by simply emitting a wave of raw power. Tamaki The second girl on the right of the picture; Tamaki is a half-human half-dragon girl who can transform into a huge dragon and whose codename means "Bracelet". She rarely displays her emotions, even in humiliating experiences. Her artifact is a special bracelet able to create an alternate dimensional plane that expands over thousands of meters. She is partnered with Koyomi, who always stops time so that she can encase their foes into her dimensional plane without resistance. Associates in Negima! Warriors hired by Fate and his followers to fight by their side. Graff Von Herman Graff (Count) Josef Wilhelm Von Herman looks like an elderly gentleman with very courteous and refined manners, but he is in fact a highly powerful Demon Lord and mercenary. Hermann is immensely powerful, fast and physically strong. He can cast spells, teleport through portals of water, and channel his energy into his fists to unleash huge waves, or several beams in rapid succession. Even worse, he can spit a magical beam that turns anyone into stone, whose effect can only be reversed by extremely powerful healers. Hermann is serious, driven and menacing, willing to do whatever mission no matter the damage he inflicts, but he is mostly a chivalrous and cheerful person with a rather strange sense of humour, who likes to make fun of people in harmless ways and bears no ill will towards his foes and his victims. Six years before the beginning of the series, he and a squad of very powerful demons were ordered to destroy the village in Scotland where Negi was living. Hermann turned almost everyone into stone before being sealed into a magical bottle alongside three Slime Sisters who serve as his underlings. (It was later revealed that this attack was ordered by the Senate of Megalomesembria.) Hermann and the Slime Sisters were freed by Fate and tasked to gather intelligence on Negi and his partners. They sneaked into Mahora Academy (the gigantic campus where Negi is teaching) and kidnapped almost all of Negi's pupils that were aware of his role as a mage, save from the most dangerous. He used a magical necklace that expanded Asuna's magic cancelling power all around him, but Negi and Kotaro Inugami managed to defeat him. Yet Negi refused to seal him and allowed him to depart, despite knowing his role in the destruction of his village. Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi is an immensely talented swordswoman from the legendary Shinmei Ryu School (a group of very powerful ki-wielding swordsmen and exorcists, introduced in Ken Akamastsu's previous series and smash hit Love Hina). She fights with both a regular-sized katana and a smaller one. Despite her reserved and somewhat clumsy nature, Tsukuyomi is a staunch battle-lover who works as a mercenary. She was fist hired alongside Fate Averruncus and Kotaro Inugami by the renegade sorceress Chigusa Amagasaki, to unleash an immensely powerful Demon God. A plan that was thwarted by Negi and his friends, with the help of Evangeline Mc Dowell. During this mission she developped a rivalry with her fellow Shinmei Ryu swordswoman and Negi's partner Setsuna Sakurazaki. Like almost every other antagonist of the series, she was not really villainous and departed on rather friendly terms with Negi's group. At the beginning of the Mundus Magicus Arc, Tsukuyomi appears alongside Fate. She was tasked to spy on the Ala Alba, and displayed a out-of-character and increasingly disturbing lust for fight, blood and even murder, and an even more disturbing sexual lust for Setsuna. When Fate's allies were tasked to hinder Negi's she battled and very quickly defeated Setsuna, who used to surpass her, demonstrating a level of power much higher that before. During Ala Alba's assault on the Gravekeeper's Palace, the reason of her change in character and increase in power is explained. She stole the demonic sword Hina, a powerful, magical, sentient katana (introduced in Love Hina as well), which possesses its wielder and turn him/her into a murderous berserker. With this katana, she is able to channel tremendous amounts of dark ki into her blade, and to absorb her foes' own ki at contact, proving more than a challenge for Setsuna. Poyo Rainyday Poyo is the older sister of Zazie Rainyday, the most mysterious of Negi's pupils; (very likely her older twin, given their identical appearance). Poyo is in fact the extremely powerful Crown Princess of the Demon Kind, Zazie being the equally powerful second-in-line heir to the throne. Poyo is an old friend of the Master of the Grave, who enlisted her help. In Negima! demons are not evil, and Poyo fights for Cosmo Entelecheia because she considers her duty to preserve weaker people, and regards their plot as the only solution. Yet she is very a stern, no-nonsense girl, who has no qualms about causing casualties or attacking people who cannot fight back. She seems to know about events that have yet to happen and wields a Pactio Artifact which can cast people into an illusionary replica of the "Cosmo Entelecheia". Poyo can turn her fingers into long claws which she wields like blades with exceptional proficiency; she has incredibly powerful telekinetic powers to strike at distance and hold people in place, and can warp space and dimensions. When she reveals her demonic nature, a gigantic demonic body surrounds her human one. In this form, she has extreme physical strength, enough to shatter rocks, can fire huge blasts of demonic energy or waves of raw magical power, and her might alone is enough to wreck the room she is in. ﻿ It appears that her teenage body and the huge black silhouette that surrounds it are both part of her real demonic form, but the silhouette seems to be impervious to attacks and as such she uses it as a shield for her human-like body which might be a core of some sort. Cosmo Entelecheia's armies Thanks to the Code of the Life-Maker, which channels the Mage of the Beginning nigh-omnipotence, Dynamis was able to create around five hundred thousand shadow-monsters, totally impervious to attacks from magical beings (no matter how powerful they are), that only human beings can harm. The Mage of the Beginning herself proved able to create as many of them just as easily. There are regular shadow-born monsters, super shadow-born monsters of enormous size and power, and last but not least a gigantic shadow-born demon about twice the size of a huge palace, whose power rivals that of the mightiest divine beings. This gigantic shadowy demon was Fate's group's major asset and attacked the palace of Governor Kurt Gödel at the head of the entire shadowy troops. It was later locked in combat against the Divine Dragon Vrixos Nagasha, the most powerful being in the Mundus Magicus, which it destroyed; (though it could defeat the dragon so easily thanks to its immunity to attacks from a magical being). The demon was ultimately destroyed by Chachamaru, a robot-girl from the Ala Alba, thanks to her Pactio Artifact: a huge magically powered laser satellite. Role in Negima! Cosmo Entelecheia first appears at the beginning of the Mundus Magicus arc, but Fate's associates are masked and yet unknown. They enter the Mundus Magicus stealthily, but Negi notices them. They dispose of the guards and isolate the entire zone, make short work of the Ala Alba, whom they scatter all around the world and frame for their own crimes, before destroying the Gateports one by one. Later, Jack Rakan, a former member of the Ala Rubra, becomes Negi’s mentor and tells him about the War and Cosmo Entelecheia It then becomes clear that they pursues the same goal as twenty years ago. Fate confirms this when he approaches Negi to "negotiate" while his Pactio Partners fight Negi's and manage to kidnap Asuna. Later, Fate sneaks into a ball held by the Governor of New Ostia (what remains of the capital of Vespertatia) Kurt Gödel, a former member of the Ala Rubra who wants Negi to join his side. Cosmo Entelecheia then invades the palace with their armies of shadow-borns and make many of Nagi's party's friends from the Mundus Magicus disappear, including Jack Rakan himself. (It is later revealed that those who disappeared were sent into the actual "Cosmo Entelecheia" and can be brought back.) The Ala Alba decide to invade the Gravekeepers Palace to bring down the secret society once and for all, marching on the Ala Rubra’s footsteps. The task proves quite uneasy, as the Palace is surrounded by a gigantic force field of magical energy, (gathered from all the destroyed gate ports to the Mundus Vetus) and protected by the thousands of shadow-borns. Thanks to Shiori, who tells them how to enter the force-field, and to the warship fleets of New Ostia which backs them up, the Ala Alba manages to set foot on Cosmo Entelecheia's hideout. They then separate into three groups, one which repairs their ship and secures a safe way out; another led by Kotaro Inugami and his partner Natsumi (whose artifact makes people invisible) tasked to rescue Cosmo Entelecheia's prisoners Anya and Asuna; and the last one led by Negi, which ventures into the palace to defeat Fate Averruncus once and for all. Ala Alba's assault As they enter the gloomy hideout, they are greeted by Poyo Rainyday (whom they mistake for her younger sister Zazie) who casts them into a replica of the "Cosmo Entelecheia". Negi eventually understands that this sistuation is not real, and the real Zazie manages to contact him through her replica of the illusionary world. After Negi tells her that he wishes to negociate with Fate, Zazie helps him awake. Eventually, everyone breaks free of the spell and Negi reveals that he devised a way to prevent the collapse of the Mundus Magicus. Not believing this, Poyo reveals her true demonic form and prepares to cast them into the "Cosmo Entelecheia" for real, but the gun-wiedling, shrine-maid Mana Tastsumiya challenges her in a one-on-one battle, enabling the others to go further. Later, Setsuna gets locked in combat against Tsukuyomi and is forced to leave the others, who are confronted by Dynamis and Fate's partners Homura, Tamaki and Koyomi. Dynamis enters his "all-out battle mode" and attacks Negi, only for Negi's partners to subdue Fate's partners and attack him so that Negi could challenge Fate. However, as Negi is escaping, Dynamis strikes him from a space portal causing him to get fully corrupted by the "Magia Erebea" (Negi's major, yet-double-edged asset) and to turn into a half demon. In this form, Negi easily defeats Dynamis and as the Shadow-wielder urges him to finish him off, so that the corruption would be complete. Fortunatelly, Negi's partners manage to reverse the process. Negi turns back to normal but collapses. With their strongest fighter out of the league and as Kotaro's team could not reach Asuna on time, the Ala Alba devise a plan to interrupt the ritual. They ultimately sneak into the altar and succed to free Asuna, but only to discover that the last three of the Averruncus series, have been awoken. Quartum attacks the groups with the ships, destroying one and playing cat-and-mouse with the other. Quintum paralyses nearly everyone in the rescue group, who struggle to keep Asuna and the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker away from him. Sextum regenerates Dynamis (who is bound by a magical contract and can no longer fight) before encasing Negi's partners into watery cubes. Negi then awakes and frees them. As he is about to fight Sextum, the Master of the Grave appears and restrains her, revealing that she now roots for her descendant's plan. Negi then defeats Quartum with surprising ease, and Fate himself protects Natsumi from Quintum, stating that he considers Negi and his partners his preys. Quintum beats him down and prepares to dispose of him, labelling him as a "deficient unit", but Fate eventually takes him down and takes back the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker. Negi then appears to settle their score. Having conquered the side-effects of the “Magia Erebea” he is able to fight evenly with Fate, while his partners battle Shirabe, to prevent the world-erasing ritual. However, the two worlds are now merging, with the Gravekeepers' Palace appearing upside-down over the World Tree of Mahora Academy, and Cosmo Entelecheia's shadow-born army invades Mahora to reach the Life-Maker, sealed under the World Tree. After an epic battle, Fate and Negi to work out their differences and Fate agrees to help Negi in his plan. The return of the Life-Maker As everything seems settled, things turn for the worst when the Mage of the Beginning in person appears. Awoken by the connection between both worlds, the archmage creates a projection of herself onto the battlefield. She resurrects all past and present members of Cosmo Entelecheia, who make short work of Negi and Fate. In such dire situation Evangeline McDowell, the Dean of Mahora and every surviving member of the Ala Rubra (plus Jack Rakan who managed to manifest himself back into the Mundus Magicus) come from Mahora to save the day. Dynamis summons the Divine Dragon Vrixos Nagasha from the "Cosmo Entelecheia" to fight for him, but they manage to hold him in place. Backed up by the einforcements, Evangeline casts a powerful spell she devised for enemies like them to encase them all in ice, while the girls of Negi's class are brought to the altar to awake Asuna. Unfortunately, the Life-Maker takes the matter in hand and dispatches them all before capturing Negi. Asuna then appears right on time to free her partner and together, they manage to destroy the Life-Maker’s projection. (Revealing that she now exists through Nagi's body, something that Fate seemed to know.) At long last, Asuna can use the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker to restore everything and everyone that disappeared in the Mundus Magicus because of Cosmo Entelecheia's actions. Aftermath The final chapter of the story mentions a tremendous battle which involved everyone in Negi's class, during which the Mage of the Beginning's forces besieged Mahora Academy. Negi managed to defeat the frightful archmage once and for all, and was able to free Nagi from her control. Following this, it is likely that Cosmo Entelecheia was destroyed for good. However, none of this is seen for real, due to the abrupt ending of the manga (caused by a dispute between the author and the editor), and most of the mysteries are left unexplained. Members in UQ Holder Story Settings Although Cosmo Entelecheia has yet to reappear in itself in the sequel, other servants of the Life-Makers are introduced to serve as the major villains. The story unfolds seventy-five years after the end of Negima!. Whether it is set in the previous series' second timeline, in which the Mundus Magicus was saved at the cost Asuna Kagurazaka being sealed for over a century to power the process; instead of the final timeline in which Asuna travelled back to her era and Nagi was freed from the Life-Maker remains unclear though. Negi's project to terraform Mars and sustain the Mundus Magicus was accomplished, and giant towers leading into space are now serving as bridges between the three worlds. Magic was revealed to the world ten years before the start of the story and has begun to spread, with expensive applications enabling non-magic people to spell-cast. Evangeline Mc Dowell has become the founding leader of "UQ Holder" ("Eternity Holder"): a group of immortals tasked to protect the population from supernatural threats, and took under her wing the primary protagonist, Tōta Konoe, a clone of Negi whom she turned into a vampire to save his life. The Mage of the Beginning resurfaced twenty years before the start of the story, and was destroyed by Negi Springfield and the Ala Alba, before she could unleash a spell that would have destroyed the entire solar system. Fate Averruncus later had a fallout with UQ Holder, which sets out to kill Negi before he becomes the Life-Maker’s new vessel, according to his wishes, while Fate wants to save him. Fate now leads the Ala Alba in Negi's place, and he is determined to recruit Tōta, who having been created from a descendant of the Life-Maker wields both her power of creation known as the "White of Mars" and the "Magia Erebea", as his power could save Negi and the world. Cutlass A mysterious girl created from Negi Springfield, who calls Tōta "brother": Although she is first introduced as acting on her own, it is revealed that she is in fact the Mage of the Beginning's new main agent. She is an extremely powerful warrior with incredible speed, strength, magical might, and skill with both weapons and spells. She can conjure weapons, including a long, black short-sword and a gigantic black sword, with which she can effortlessly shatter stone and steel, and proves able to send powerful shockwaves of ki from her pommel. Even worse, she has access to a copy of Asuna’s artifact: a great sword that dispels magic and banishes demons, and can wield all with great proficiency. She can also cast spells that manifest through arrays of pentagrams. Contrary to the other servants of the Life-Maker, who specialize in one type of magic, she can use different types, having seen attack with powerful fire deflagration of variable scale, ranging to destructive to devastating, a barrage of shadow spears, a continuous and incredibly destructive onslaught of lightning, and a violent telekinetic wave able to send people flying far away. And finally, it is revealed that she has control over time itself, enabling her to stop its flow and to remain unaffected when someone else stops it. She is ruthless, hateful, contemptuous and scathing. She display strong disgust and loathing towards Tōta, whom she dismisses as a "flawed and worthless copy", and the UQ Holder as a whole, calling them "monsters"; though such scorn might hide some jealousy. She seems to revel in violence, gleefully slaughtering hundreds of innocents, but hints that she saw so many horrors that she can no longer feel pain. The Fallen Heroes It appears that not only Negi is falling under the Life-Maker's control, but that some of his and his father's former comrades are siding with him as well. How they can side with their mortal enemy remains unclear, but it appears that they all are under her control. They all retain their original caring and quirky personnalities, though they appear somehow condescending and scathingly sarcastic, and above all distant and somehow emotionless, not unlike the Life-Maker herself. This looks like the archmage's personality is mixing with their own, further hinting a possession or brainwashing. Worse, she seems able to use her powers through them. Negi is still cheerful, gentle and happy to see his friends, but he is horribly warped by the strain of the Life-Maker's possession and broken by her limitless empathic powers that plague him with the suffering of everyone in existence. He retains his extreme level of power, speed, strength, fighting skills and healing factor, as well as his mastery of devastating Wind and Lighting spells and his frightening ability to disarm and disrobe thousands of people with a basing neutralizing spell, to turn into lighting to gain an incredible boost in speed and power, and to absorb, reflect or assimilate spells. Jack Rakan is as boisterous, easy-going, fun-loving and battle-loving as ever, but he has gained a scornful streak. He remains extremely powerful, with ludicrous levels of physical strength and resilience, and his artifact enables him to conjure as many weapons of all sorts and size as he wishes, with a preference for dowpour of blades or skyscrapper-sized swords. Albireo Imma, who still goes by the name of "Ku'Nell Sanders", is polite, reserved and witty, but has become completely emotionless, acting completely against character with a total poker face. He masters Gravity Magic to conjure many devadstating spheres of pressure and can crush anyone to the ground, even creating black holes of variable size. Yue Ayase, Negi's former student and magic apprentice, appears completely detached and indifferent to everything, speaking her mind bluntly. She is an immensely powerful mage who masters highly dangerous Lightning Spells, and her artifact is a grimoire that grant her access to any kind of information. Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue's best friend and a famed Treasure Hunter was once sweet, gentle, caring and self-effacing, but she has become stern and no-nonsense. She now has angel wings which she uses to fly with great speed, and to swat away foes like flies. Her artefact is a mind-reading book of which she displays a frigntening mastery, being able to read several people's most secret thoughts in a nanosecond, learn about their powers and anticipate their every move. Role in UQ Holder Preparing the tournament Cutlass appears shortly after Tōta runs away from UQ Holder and registers to a tournament set in Amano-Mihashira Academy City, the former Mahora Academy. She soundly trounces him, using her magic sword to bypass his immortality and severely wound him. She then reveals the truth about his origins to crush his spirits before finishing him off. However, Tōta's comrades appear to save him, and though they are still no match for her, she departs, stating that this was but a way to introduce herself. The following days, as Tōta is being nursed back to health, a projection of Cutlass appears before him and orders him to partake in the tournament in one year and fight her there, otherwise, she would obliterate the entire city. To prove her point, she destroys a crowded mall, but fortunately, Tōta's friends were able to save everyone. Negi Resurfaces Eight months later, after Tōta and his friends spent months training very hard under Evangeline's own master, the Vampire Queen Dana Ananga Jaganatha, they learn about Cutlass from Negi's former student, the Demon Princess Zazie Rainyday. Zazie reveals her name, power and loyalties, after Tōta mentioned his plan to use his comrade's own power to stop time in order to defeat the Mage of the Beginning and save Negi. Cutlass reappears shortly after and attacks Tōta again. Though he fares much better against her, he was divided into three clones of reduced power, and still gets driven into a corner. To make matter worse, Negi and all the fallen heroes barge in, prompting Evangeline, Fate and all of UQ Holder to take the matter in hand. Eventually, Albireo drags Tōta into a memory of Negi's time in Mahora to explain him the situation. But this was a trap, and the memory is revealed to be a "Phantasmagoria", a spiritual world under the Mage of the Beginning's complete control, in which she can fully manifest, and engage a battle against Tōta and Evangeline. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Organization Category:Magic Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Fighter Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Inconclusive Villains